Adequate cables are a vital component of the audio and video industry in order to quickly and successfully transmit audio and video signals over a long distance. However, even the most well-built cables risk loss of functions or complete destruction if not properly maintained. Accordingly, audio and video cables must be kept in good condition in order to operate successfully as desired.
Unfortunately, most users are not aware of how to properly maintain, wrap, and store an audio or video cable. Most commonly, users either try to loop cables or simply do nothing at all when a cable is not in use. However, improper maintenance, wrapping, and storage leads to cable disrepair; which, in turn, causes substandard cable operation.
The most commonly-used method for looping audio and video cables is known as the “over-under” method, as this method helps to prevent cable twisting. While the over-under method provides many benefits, cables looped utilizing this method remain susceptible to knotting and uncoiling due to the potential for each end of the cable to move from its respective proper side of the roll. Known methods of cable storage, such as hook-and-loop or other cable ties, have tried to prevent the ends of cables from passing through the loops by simply tightly binding the looped cable. However, these methods have proved fruitless as the ends of the wrapped cable are not prevented from passing through the loops, leading to knots and twisting when the cable is uncoiled. To date, no known apparatus exists which completely prevents the ends of a wrapped cable from passing through the loops created by the cable.